


It's like rain...

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Robbie's a little nervous, Wedding, but it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Robbie thinks rain on your wedding day is a bad omen, but Daisy is ready for this day
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	It's like rain...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm committed to finishing my ideas for AOS Ships It All, so this was for day 18 which was Quakerider. I also combined it with the fall prompt of "omen."

For a man who was possessed by the devil or whatever, Robbie Reyes was a surprisingly superstitious man. 

“There’s an entire song telling about how this is bad luck Daisy! ‘It’s like rain on your wedding day.’ Sound familiar?”

Daisy tried not to laugh. “First of all, I’m pretty sure that song was supposed to be about irony, and it wasn’t really. And I’m kind of surprised you even know that song. Second, rain on your wedding day is not a bad omen. I promise.”

“I know,” Robbie agreed, “I just…”

“Want everything to be perfect?” Daisy finished for him. “It will be great. I mean, it’s not like this event was ever going to be normal anyway. The bride is not wearing white, we have almost no biological family attending, and there’s a greater than zero chance that the groom’s head may actually catch fire during the ceremony.”

Robbie laughed. “I guess you’re right.”

“You better get used to saying that,” Daisy said before kissing him. 

Daisy sent people to check on Robbie through the day, knowing that his nerves were probably through the roof. For her part, Daisy felt surprisingly calm. After everything that had happened in both their lives, this one thing seemed to make the most sense. It just felt...right. After so much pain and heartache for both Daisy and Robbie, to have found each other was a miracle in itself. To have managed to find strength and calm in the other person when neither of them felt it in themselves was incredible. They both knew just how lucky they were, and they were both ready to start writing a new life for themselves. Together.

But of course that doesn’t prevent their human natures from coming out, so Daisy wasn’t overly surprised that Robbie had a touch of nerves.It did make her happy though that he didn’t seem to be doubting them as a couple, but just the universe in general. And really she couldn’t blame him for that. They both had their share of unfortunate things thrown at them.

In the end though, Daisy proved to be correct. Their wedding went off without a hitch. Well, mostly. There were the usual issues: disavowed Shield agents trying to keep a low profile in a very small group, cake running late, and the best man insisting that his wheelchair be properly decorated. It all came together though, even the cake. Jemma had insisted she could make it because “it’s really just science and I’m amazing in the lab,” but of course it proved more difficult that she had anticipated. Jemma pulled in Fitz to help though, and it turned out lovely. Simple, but lovely.

The best part of the day though was definitely standing in front of Coulson, looking into Robbie’s eyes, and making promises to last a lifetime to each other. Robbie vowed to love Daisy, honor her, and to fight with her and for her no matter what. Daisy’s eyes were tearing as she pledged to have Robbie’s back at all times, to love him in all his various states, and to always take care of him. It was all either of them had ever wanted, and they were both smiling through tears by the end.

They held a very small reception afterwards, mostly just an excuse to eat and chat with their friends. Daisy even convinced Robbie to dance with her, swaying to the slow music. If he felt a little self-conscious at first, he soon appeared to forget anyone else was there. 

“So, despite the bad omens I’d say it’s been a pretty good day,” Daisy said with a smile.

“Yes,” Robbie agreed, “but this is only one day. We still have a lot of tomorrows to get through. And we both know that our tomorrows can get pretty...interesting…”

“That is very true,” Daisy said with a nod. “But it’s ok. We have each other. No matter what. That’s enough for me.”

“No matter what,” Robbie echoed, pulling Daisy in even closer.

Daisy closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment with her new husband. Even though she knew days like this would likely be few and far between, just having it was enough. Life being married to Robbie was going to be great, omens be damned.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
